Pequeña Flor Marchita
by MarcosFranco
Summary: La historia relata la relación de Naruto y Hinata donde al principio son como dos niños que se quieren pero no lo dicen y cuando por fin se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, ¿Los problemas podrían arruinar lo que no a comenzado?
1. Capitulo 1

**Pequeña Flor Marchita**

* * *

><p>Bueno la historia relata la relación de Naruto Y Hinata. Después de tantas veces que lo ha ayudado Hinata por fin Naruto la vera como una mujer. En la historia habrá Romance, Drama, Tragedia. Bueno es mi primer Fic, así que espero que les guste y mejorar todo lo posible.<p>

Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo como siempre los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p>-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que mis padres han muerto –<em>Cuanto habrá sido ya 10, 8 años<em>- Bueno y pocas han sido las veces que he salido de casa pero esas veces que he salido han sido las mejores. Siempre, siempre que salgo y llego a la cita ella me está esperando con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, no sé cuando empezamos a salir con tanta frecuencia pero siempre que sea con Hinata el lugar o el dolor no importan.

_-Flashback El Inicio de un todo_

-Hoy es el día de la muerte de mis padres y mi cumpleaños. –_Qué suerte la mía._-

-Bueno creo que pasare el día como siempre lo he hecho, en cama comiendo un tazón de ramen y esperando ver si alguien recuerda mi cumpleaños.

_¡Tock, Tock!_

-_Quien podrá ser a medio día- _¿Quién es?

-H-Hola Naruto-kun, S-Soy Hinata he venido con tod- ¡Rápido Naruto abre que me muero de hambre! ¡Que no escuchaste Naruto no te hagas del rogar!

-¿Kiba? –_Oh! Si son todos-_ ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-Pues que vamos a hacer todos aquí si no es para llevarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Chicos –_Lo dice sonriente.-_

-Te digo rápido habré que Hinata se esforzó en juntarnos temprano para venir pronto contigo así que dale las gracias como se merece.

-¡Claro, Claro! Eso haré.

-_Oh! Ahora que recuerdo hablaron de llevarme a que se referirán.- _Por cierto a que se referían con eso de llevarme a celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿No lo haremos aquí en mi casa?

-_Se escucha la voz de una Sakura enfurecida._- ¡N-A-R-U-T-O! ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?

- Sakura-chan Porque eres tan cruel en mi cumpleaños.

-De un golpe Sakura le quita esos ojos que emanaban amor. Mientras tanto se veía a una Hinata tiste y a punto de soltar una lágrima.

-Hinata, que te pasa te duele algo ¿La cabeza o el estómago? ¿Quieres que vayamos por medicinas?

-N-No te preocupes, no me duele nada. -_O mejor dicho no me duele nada que pueda decirte.-_

-Naruto, simplemente no entiendo que tan idiota puedes ser.

-Porque eres tan cruel Sakura-chan.

-Mira a Hinata no le duele nada que pueda ser curado con medicina, así que piense que puede ser.

-Bueno, Naruto retomando el tema de a dónde te llevaremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños es en un salón que rento Hinata con su dinero, por eso te dije que le dieras las gracias así que asegúrate de dárselas correctamente ¿Entiendes?

-Está bien, Sakura-chan.

_-Al llegar al salón que había rentado Hinata, cuando entra Naruto todos saltan de golpe y lo felicitan haciendo ese día cada vez mejor. Después de un largo tiempo por fin Naruto termina de hablar con todos y con la fiesta a poco de terminar se da cuenta que Hinata está sentada solo en un sillón mientras todos los demás bailan._

-Cuando voy caminando hacia Hinata para darle las gracias por todo este maravilloso día, veo como diferentes hombres la invitan a bailar pero ella los rechaza rápidamente, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-_Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?_

-L-Lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien. –_Me siento mal por rechazarlos todo el tiempo, pero si Naruto quisiera invitarme y no estoy disponible esta fiesta no habría tenido sentido.-_

-H-Hola, Hinata. -_¿Por qué me pondré nervioso cuando le hablo?_

_-_G-Gracias por la fiesta Hinata me has hecho el día. –_Lo dice con cara ruborizada.-_

-N-No te preocupes, lo hice para que fueses feliz en este día especial. _–Porque si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.-_

_-_H-Hinata, Cuando caminaba hacia a ti me di cuenta de que varios hombres te invitaron a bailar, pero rápidamente los rechazaste ¿Por qué?

-¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Por qué ese golpe tan repentino? –_Responde ruborizada.-_

-Solo me dio curiosidad, ¿Te molesta el que haya preguntado?

-N-No, no es eso. Es que estaba esperando que alguien especial para mí me invitase a bailar, pero ya casi es hora de irnos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada aquí sola esperándolo. –_Lo dice cabizbajo-_

-_¿Alguien especial? ¿Quién será? _Tengo otra pregunta para ti, si no te molesta.

-No, está bien. –_Con tono un poco tiste._

-Gastaste tu dinero en rentar este salón y hacerme esta fiesta ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-Q-Que? ¿C-Como has dicho? _–Responde con cara más roja que un Tomate.-_

_-_Tu expresión lo dice todo. Perdón, Hinata has gastado tanto en mí y no tengo dinero para devolvérselo.

-N-No te preocupes, No te preocupes. Yo lo he hecho porque quería hacerlo, no para que me debieras un favor. –_Lo dice con tono preocupado al ver la cara tiste de Naruto-_

-Tal vez no tenga el dinero para pagártelo pero al menos puedo bailar contigo, ya que es idiota que esperabas no lo hizo.

-Si está bien, Gracias. _–Contesta con lágrimas brillantes que iluminan su bello rostro y recorren sus ruborizadas mejillas.-_

_-Hinata se levanta para bailar, pero se acaba la música y avisan que la fiesta ha acabado y dan las gracias._

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que lo dejare aquí. Espero que como cada 3 días pueda subir un capitulo. Gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste que se viene bueno :D<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-_Pobre Hinata cuando quise compensar un poco de lo que había hecho por mí, termino la fiesta.  
>Puede ser solo mi imaginación pero creo que le vi algo contenta cuando le dije que bailaría con ella, pero al final no pude compensarla por todo.<em>

_¡Ti!, ¡Ti!, ¡Ti!, ¡Ti!_

-Arg! ¡Que sonido tan molesto! ¿Qué hora es? 6:45 am….

-Oh! ¡Demonios, que hoy es lunes! Con lo bien que me pase ayer, se me olvido que día era.

-De camino a la Universidad paso siempre por un parque para acortar el camino, pero a la hora que paso nunca hay nadie y para mi sorpresa en una de las bancas veo a un mujer con ropa muy delgada para la temporada de Invierno, como yo iba con un par de sweater y una bufanda me acerco para ofrecerle uno de mis sweater, pero solo me vio como un oportunista y me rechazo.  
>Bueno debí verlo venir ya que quien confiaría en un total extraño ofreciéndole algo, después de ese momento incomodo llego a la universidad, con unos minutos de retraso pero sin problemas.<p>

_-Bostezo_

-Por fin la hora del almuerzo. –_Debería ir a la cafetería a comer algo ya que por levantarme tarde no me prepare nada-._

-¡Oye Naruto!

-Que pasa, Shikamaru.

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo?

-Claro, eso mismo estaba pensando.

_Caminando por el pasillo_

-Y dime Naruto ¿te divertiste ayer?

-Claro que sí, todo gracias a ustedes y Hinata. Me lo pa-  
><em>-Oh! Ahí está Hinata debería ir a agradecerle por lo de ayer-. Me acerco para hablarle, pero me percato de que está hablando con Sakura-chan y me escondo para saber de qué hablan.<em>

-Entonces Hinata ¿Qué paso, bailaste con él?

-No, no pude.

-Que mal, tanto que habías planeado esa fiesta para poder bailar con él.

_¿Para bailar con él? ¿Entonces solo hizo esa fiesta "para mí" solo para que fuese esa persona con la que quería bailar? Y, yo pensaba agradecerle._

_Shikamaru se acerca detrás de mí._

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, no vamos a ir a la cafetería?

-Sí, sí solo me desvié un poco.

-Entonces, vamos.

-¿Que fue ese sonido? -_Volteo y veo a Naruto-kun y Shikamaru alejarse en dirección a la cafetería-._ -¡Ah! ¿Me habrá escuchado?

-¿De qué hablas Hinata? –_Me asomo un poco y veo a Naruto y Shikamaru._

-No me digas que escucharon nuestra conversación Hinata.

-Eso creo, espero que no se haya hecho una idea equivocada Naruto-kun.

-Hay Hinata parece que no conoces lo idiota que puede ser Naruto, lo más seguro es que lo malentendió.

-Lo mejor es que vayas y le aclares lo que hablábamos, Hinata.

-P-Pero, ¿Cómo se lo aclaro sin que se dé cuenta que hablábamos de él?

-No hay forma, ¿Qué no dices que él te gusta?

-S-Sí. –_Lo dice con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-._

-Entonces no le veo el problema, solo dile que te gusta y punto.

-N-No puedo, quiero decírselo en un momento especial.

_¡Ring!, ¡Ring!_

-Por fin acabaron las clases. –_Lo dice mientras se estira-._

_-Que cansado ha sido el día, sobre todo el evitar a Hinata. Nunca me imaginé que Hinata me fuese a hacer algo como eso-._

_-De camino a casa no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Hinata, sobre todo en la parte "tanto que habías planeado esa fiesta para poder bailar con él" ¿Quién será ese "el" del que tanto habla? ¿Tan importante es para ella esa persona? De seguro sí, o de lo contrario no creo que hubiese hecho el pretexto de mi cumpleaños para verle._

-Cuando llego al mismo parque por el cual pase en la mañana, recuerdo a la mujer que vi sentada en la banca y algo me dice que ya le he visto antes, en algún otro lugar pero ¿Dónde? Puede se- _¡Ring, Ring! _¡Oh! Un mensaje.

_De: Sakura-chan  
>Para: Naruto<em>

_-Idiota, cómo pudiste evitar a Hinata en la escuela, Ella solo quería aclarar las cosas que escuchaste cuando estabas escondido. ¡Aparte de entrometido, cobarde! Ya que no dejaste que ella te lo explicase lo hare yo._

_La persona con la que quería bailar eras ¡TU! que no era obvio, con quien más si no con el invitado más especial de la fiesta. Una cosa más, aun si no fueras tú con quien quisiese bailar que importa tu ni siquiera le prestaste un poco de tu "valiosa" atención aunque ella fue la que organizo y preparo todo, ya han pasado 2 días y sigues sin darle las gracias y comportándote como patán._

-¡Arg! Como puedes ser tan tonto Naruto, como no pensé que podría ser yo con quien quisiese bailar Hinata, si ese día yo cumplía años. _–Cómo puedo ser tan insensible con la pobre Hinata que siempre se preocupa por mí, es de las mejores amigas que tengo y la trato mal. Debo cambiar esa actitud con ella._

-Mañana en la mañana iré y me disculpare con ella y le daré las gracias por la fiesta y buscare un modo de compensarle por todo.

-Bien, está decidido.

_A la mañana siguiente a la hora de salida de la escuela._

-Oye, Ino no he visto a Hinata en todo el día sabes donde esta necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.

-No te han dicho. Ayer Hinata fue hospitalizada.

-Cómo has dicho. –_Con una cara más sorprendida que triste-._

-¿Por qué la han hospitalizado?

-No lo sé, Naruto. ¿Por qué no vas a visitarla y luego nos cuentas que es lo que le paso?

-Sí, creo que eso hare.

-¿Sabes en que habitación esta?

-Creo haber escuchado a Neji, hablar sobre una habitación "49"

-_Hinata esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para que puedes hablar con Naruto y así avances más con él-._

-Muchas gracias, Ino.

-Bueno me voy al hospital, nos vemos.

_En el hospital_

-Hola, disculpe donde está la habi- _¡Emergencia, en la habitación "49" rápido necesitamos un doctor el paciente esta grave!_


	3. Capitulo 3

_¡Pum, Pum! ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿HINATA ESTARÁ BIEN?_

_Naruto alterado por lo que escucho rápido se dirige a la Enfermera._

-¡SEÑORITA! ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA LA HABITACIÓN 49? ¡POR FAVOR, RÁPIDO DÍGAME!

-Guarde la compostura, señor estamos en un hospital. _–Le responde la Enfermera profesionalmente._

_Pero naruto sigue insistiendo alterado._

-¡POR FAVOR, DÍGAME RÁPIDO!

-Gritarme no acelerara las cosas. _–Le responde otra vez un poco molesta._

_Esta vez Naruto la escucha y se tranquiliza un poco._

-Está bien, disculpe las molestias.

-Por favor, tome asiento y cálmese mientras yo busco donde se encuentra la habitación.

_Naruto sin otra alternativa sigue la instrucción de la Enfermera._

-Disculpe, Señor.

_Rápidamente Naruto se levanta de su asiento._

-Sí, dígame.

-La Habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso.

-Por favor, siga este pasillo y al final de vuelta a la izquierda y enfrente estará el elevador.

-Le deseo suerte. _–Le dice la Enfermera con una sonrisa para subirle un tanto el ánimo a Naruto._

-Gracias y perdón por las molestias.

_Así Naruto se dirigió al elevador pero sin antes devolverle otra gran sonrisa._

-_Veamos dijo derecho y luego dar vuelta a la derecha- ¡_Oh! Ahí está.

_Naruto entro al elevador y presiono el botón del cuarto piso._

¿Escuchaste el caso del paciente de la habitación 49?

-Sí, es terrible siendo tan joven y con ese gran problema que podría derivar en- _*Se cierran las puertas del elevador*_

-Oye, ¡Shh! No alcance a oír que tenía Hinata.

_¿Qué le pasara? ¿Sera tan grave?_

_Naruto llega al cuarto piso, pero la Enfermera nunca le dijo dónde estaba se encontraba la habitación ya en el cuarto piso._

-Ahora que lo recuerdo la enfermera nunca me dijo donde estaba su habitación acá arriba.

-Veamos que numero es esta.

¿_44? y esta otra ¿45?_

-Entonces debe ser para la derecha.

-Veamos 46, 47, 48.

-¡Ah! 49, aquí es.

_La puerta estaba entre abierta como unos 30° entonces Naruto pensó abrirla pero al acercarse escucho voces que discutían._

-¡HINATA! Debes entender que si sigues yendo a la escuela te pondrás peor, es mi deber como padre cuidarte y si para eso necesito sacarte de la escuela y que estés en casa todo el día así tendrá que ser.

_¿Qué dejar la escuela, Hinata dejara la escuela? Ni siquiera me he disculpado._

-¡Por supuesto que no! La única cosa que me ha mantenido con ganas de luchar es ir a la escuela y estar con mis compañeros y amigos. _–Claro, Naruto también pero eso no se lo puedo decir- _

_Eso es Hinata, Aun quiero pasar más momentos divertidos contigo._

Oye, tu qué haces ahí.

_El guardia se acerca a Naruto y le dice._

-Oye tú pervertido, que haces aquí espiando en el piso de mujeres.

-¡No soy un pervertido y tampoco estoy espiando! _–Responde Naruto con un tono enfadado por la acusación._

-Pues a mí me parece que sí, por lo tanto tendrás que acompañarme.

-Por supuesto que no, ya he llegado hasta aquí para disculparme con Hinata y no me ira hasta hacerlo._ –Le responde Naruto fúrico._

_Esto hace enojar más al guardia que solo hace su trabajo._

_Entre forcejeo y tirones, entre naruto y el guardia abren la puerta y entran en la habitación._

-Disculpe señor y señorita, pero vimos a este pervertido afuera de la habitación espiando, pero ahorita nos lo llevamos.

_Hinata con una cara sorprendida solo supo decir._

_¿Naruto-kun?_

_-_Hola, Hinata. –_Le responde Naruto despreocupado_

-Vamos, camina rápido. –_Le dice el guardia mientras trata de sacarlo._

-Ya le dije que no estaba espiando, es solo que no quería interrumpir su conversación.

-Sí, claro. Ahora camina._ –Le dice mientras lo empuja con fuerza y hace caer a naruto._

_Hinata explota en ira al ver como empujo a Naruto y lo hizo caer haciéndola levantarse de su cama para levantarlo. :3_

-¡QUE LE PASA! ¡POR QUE LO EMPUJA CON TANTA FUERZA Y LO HACE CAER! –_Le grita con fuerza Hinata que deja sorprendidos a su padre y Naruto ya que nunca la habían escuchado gritarle a alguien._

-Estas bien, No te lastimaste o te duele algo, Naruto-kun.

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¡HINATA!

_Hinata se desmaya unos segundos._

_Cuando abre los ojos ve como su padre discute con Naruto._

-¿Quién eres tú? –_Le pregunta enojado el padre de Hinata_

-Soy Naruto, amigo de su hija.

-¿A qué vienes aquí? Solo estorbas y pones peor a Hinata así que te pido que te largues.

-Yo solo vine a ver como se encontraba Hinata después de enterarme que estaba en el hospital y también para hablar de unos "asuntos" con ella.

-Si vienes ver como se encuentra, ya viste que no muy bien y tú la pones peor. ¿Y además que son esos "asuntos" que tienes que hablar con ella? Si ocupas decirle algo primero me lo tienes que decir a mí.

-¡PADRE! No le hables así a Naruto-kun y tampoco lo culpes de mi estado.

-Así que te pido que nos dejes hablar solos.

-Por supuesto que no. –_Responde rápidamente su padre._

-Esta es mi habitación, así que te pido que me des privacidad o ¿Necesito hablarle a seguridad?

-¡Psh! Está bien, pero después hablaremos Naruto.

_El padre de Hinata y el guardia dejan a Naruto y Hinata solos en la habitación._

-Ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar Naruto-kun.

-¿Cuáles son esos "asuntos" que querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí, claro pero primero dime que es lo que te pasó ¿Por qué estas hospitalizada?

-Bueno, fueron muchas cosas. _–Le responde cabizbaja_

-Exceso de ejercicio, ansiedad, Estrés.

-Todo eso me produjo Palpitaciones cardíacas.

-¡Oh! ¿Y están grave?

-No, pero es solo para prevenir "otras cosas".

-¿Otras cosas?

-Dejemos ese tema de lado Naruto y háblame de esos "Asuntos".

-¡Ah!, claro.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería disculparme por haberte evadido el Lunes todo el día de clases.

-Cuando pasa por el pasillo mientras iba con Shikamaru a la cafetería te vi y me quise acercar para agradecerte por mi fiesta de cumpleaños del día anterior pero cuando me acerque vi a Sakura-chan hablando contigo y fue entonces que malinterprete algo de lo que hablaban y por eso fue que te evadí.

-¡Ah! Por eso era, yo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo. –_Lo dice con un tono de voz nerviosa tratando de esconder el hecho de que se había percatado de que la escucho._

-Sí, perdón por eso. Pero Sakura-chan me lo explico todo y por fin se a claro el malentendido.

_¡Sakura, que le explicaste para que entendiera Naruto-kun, no me digas que le dijiste que me gusta!_

_Mientras Hinata se mantenía con una cara sorprendida, Naruto de percata de que tiene un pedazo de papel en el pelo y se acerca para quitárselo._

_-¡Naruto-kun que haces porque te acercas tanto a mí! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SAKURA TE LO DIJO! ¡Acaso me intentas besar!_

_Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré. Hinata se acerca también sin dejar de temblar y tratando de no desmayarse._

_-Y fue ahí entonces donde el primer beso surgió-_

* * *

><p>Gracias, por sus reviews y espero que les guste. Los capítulos los subiré cada tercer día como había comentado antes, (Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes) los fines no por que generalmente no estoy en casa. Gracias por leerlo y espero ir mejorando para que les guste más<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4

_Después de ese corto pero gran beso, Naruto se aleja un poco y los dos solo se ven fijamente el uno al otro sin decir una palabra de lo que acaba de suceder._

-¿_Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué Hinata me beso? No es que me no me haya gustado pero ¿Me lo habré imaginado? No, aun siento sus labios tocando los míos pero aun así ¿Por qué? El preguntarme a mí mismo no sirve de nada. Así que le preguntare directamente a Hinata._

-_Oye, Hinata._

-_Me habré hecho una idea equivocada con Naruto, le habrá dicho realmente Sakura que él me gusta o me habré hecho mal la idea._

-_No, no, no me pude haber equivocado después de ver como Naruto-kun se acercaba a mí a una distancia como para besarme._

-Oye, Hinata. ¡Hinata!

-Perdón Naruto-kun estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué necesitas?

-_Le preguntare directamente, sin rodeos._

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Etto, Etto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas tan directamente?

-Porque quiero saber.

-Está bien, pero antes puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que te aclaro Sakura? ¿Y cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Está bien, Cuando iba de camino a casa ella me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que era un malentendido y que con quien más ibas a bailar si no era conmigo ya que yo cumplía años ese día. El martes cuando fui a la escuela quería disculparme contigo por el haberte evitado pero no te encontré así que le pregunte a Ino y me dijo que estabas hospitalizada.

-Oh! Ya veo. _–Queee entonces si me hice de la idea equivocada y –Un gran ruburizamiento- l-l-lo besé. Espera, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se acercaría a mí si no es para besarme? Eso es de seguro quería besarme ¿cierto? –Empieza a sudar un poco-_

-¿Hinata, estas bien? Te veo roja y con un poco de sudor, no tendrás fiebre. –_Naruto se acerca para comparar sus calores corporales frente con frente pero Hinata lo detiene y le dice que está bien-_

-N-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

-_Eso le preguntare a él también directamente ¿Por qué se acercó a mí como para besarme?_

-N-Naruto-kun

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a mí antes de besarnos?

-Ah! Es porque quería quitarte algo que tenías en el pelo.

_-Aura depresiva- _Ah! Ya veo era por eso. –_Solo por eso-_

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata?

-Nada no te preocupes.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

_Naruto empieza a caminar a la puerta._

-Espera, Naruto-kun.

-Por favor, olvida que nos besamos. –_Una lagrima baja por su rostro mientas intentaba no llorar a l decirle eso-_

...

_Los dos sin hablar solo el silencio entre ambos, creaba una atmosfera más espesa en el cuarto._

-Está bien, espero que te recuperes y nos vemos en la escuela.

_Naruto sale de la habitación pero el crimen ya estaba hecho._

-_¿Eh? Fue más doloroso de lo que pensé, *llanto* eh, que pasa mi pecho me duele. *sonido del holter indicando latidos irregulares*_

_¡Doctor! Emergencia en la habitación 49, Repito: Emergencia en la habitación 49 el paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico._

* * *

><p>Perdón por no subir capitulo el Miércoles pero no estuve en casa y no tenia como subirlo. Bueno en este se que es la mitad de lo que generalmente subo, pero sigo aclarando no he tenido tiempo y espero el lunes este arreglado el asunto y pueda subirlo normalmente los capítulos.<p> 


	5. La esperanza se empiece a desvanecer

Bueno voy muy atrasado con el Fic, pero espero avanzarlo ya que terminaron los exámenes pero no prometo 3 fic's por semana. Tratare de subirlos pero igual no quiero quedar mal prometiendo algo, y espero sus Reviews que me sirven muchísimo. Gracias por pasarse a leerlo.

* * *

><p>-<em>A la mañana siguiente<em>-

_-Ring, ring, ring._

-¿Eh? ¿Quién llama a la puerta a esta hora?

_Me levanto, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras, y abro la puerta._

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto desconcertado.

-¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí? Ya es hora de ir a la escuela.

-¿Cómo escuela? _Cierto se me había olvidado._

-Oh! Perdón, pasa mientras me alisto.

-Gracias.

-Siéntate ya vuelvo.

_Sakura se sienta en el sillón y subo corriendo las escaleras a mi cuarto, para alistarme lo más rápido posible, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué Sakura vendría a recogerme y acompañarme a la escuela si no le queda mi casa de paso? Bueno no importa._

-Oh! Tiene una casa muy ordenada para ser hombre y aparte siendo Naruto.

-_10min. Después-_

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿No vas a desayunar? –Pregunta Sakura volteando a ver mi cocina.

-No, ya es tarde pero igual traigo dinero para el almuerzo.

_Un poco insegura Sakura acepta y nos vamos._

-_En el camino a la escuela-_

-¿Y qué me cuentas?

-Oh! Puedo decirte que no he podido dormir muy bien, desde la última vez que hable con Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas si puedo preguntar?

-…

-Jajajaja, ¿Enserio quieres que te crea que la besaste? ¿Y peor aún que fue una confusión? –Pregunta sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Sí, eso pasó, aunque suene imposible de creer.

-Pero la verdad no me arrepiento.

-No, es cosa de si te arrepientes tú o no.

-Lo que le hiciste fue lo peor.

-¿Por qué? No fue culpa mía.

-Lo sé, pero esa no es la cuestión, la cosa es que le quitaste su primer beso, por una equivocación y aparte se lo restriegas en la cara, preguntándole porque lo hizo.

-mmmm.

-Nada de "mmm" ¿ahora que harás?

-No lo sé, tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme.

-No eso sería peor.

-¿Por qué peor?

-Por favor, entiende, si la vuelves a ver otra vez, ni siquiera digas "Hola"

-No lo entiendo.

-Solo haz me caso.

-No lo sé, creo que aun así hablare con ella.

_-En la escuela-_

_Camino junto a Sakura al salón entro, saludo a Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. Pero Hinata aún no ha llegado._

*Sonido de campana*

-Uff, por fin termina la clase, ahora es tiempo de desayunar, así que creo que iré por un sándwich.

-Cuando me levanto de mi pupitre y veo entrar a Hinata por la puerta mis ojos se abrieron de par a par al ver lo hermosa que se veía, entonces reúno valor para ir hablar con ella y me decido a ir cuando veo que Sasuke un tipo engreído del salón de al lado por el que todas las chicas de esta escuela se vuelven locas se acerca a hablarle a Hinata ¿extraño? –Me pregunto, ya que nunca habían hablado, es más las veces que le pregunte a Hinata si sabía quién era me decía que no lo conocía, eso para mí no cuadraba ¿será que si se conocían? No lo sé, eso no impedirá que hable con Hinata.

-De pronto veo que Hinata se quiere alejar de Sasuke pero la toma del brazo y no la deja seguir avanzando.

-Al ver eso mi reacción fue ir a ayudar a Hinata pero ella le grito "Suéltame", el grito atrajo la atención de todos y con la presión Sasuke la suelta y le dice "Nos vemos después amor", intento acercarme a Hinata pero de pronto todas las chicas que presenciaron eso se hacen bola alrededor de ella impidiéndome pasar.

-Trato de rodearlas pero no encuentro ningún espacio libre y termino junto a la entrada donde me encuentro con Sakura y mientras estábamos ahí alcanzamos a escuchar a las chicas decir:

-Oye, Hinata ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios tú y Sasuke?

-Sí, que envidia.

-Anda dinos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¿Te pidió ser su novia de una forma romántica?

-Lo único que vino a mi mente al escuchar todo eso fue que todo cuadraba perfectamente, el por qué se enojó por robar su primer beso, el hecho de que fuera una equivocación, todo cuadraba me mentía a mí mismo creyendo que eso justificaba mi manera de actuar, pero en mi interior solo sentía vacío al saber que todo eso solo fue una idea errada mía.

-Le pregunte a Sakura con un nudo en la garganta, con un sudor frio recorriendo mi cara si quería ir a desayunar algo o hacer lo que sea, solo para poder despejar mi mente de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No tengo apetito, pero si quieres vamos al patio o simplemente a sentarnos a la cafetería.

*Hinata*

-Mmm, no estoy segura Hanami venir así de arreglada a la escuela no es propio de mí.

-Lo sé, hermana. Pero recuerda lo que platicamos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Flashback-

_En el hospital poco después de que Naruto saliese del cuarto de Hinata._

Tock, Tock.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Hanami. –Respondo triste

-Con permiso, ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunta Hanami al entrar.

-Sí, estoy en un hospital. –Respondo sarcásticamente.

-Me refiero a algo emocional, ¿Cómo el amor? –Le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡No! No me pasa nada. –Responde fúrica.

-Hermana, nunca has sido buena para ocultar tus sentimientos, así que por favor dime que te pasa.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor. –Lo dice mientras se acuesta dándome la espalda.

-Está bien, pero me quedaré aquí sentada a esperar a que te calmes para que hablemos.

Me siento en una silla a leer un libro mientras a Hinata se le pasa su enojo. Después de una hora Hinata empieza a hablarme.

-¿Hanami sigues ahí? –Me pregunta con voz baja.

-Sí, no me he ido. –Le respondo con una voz suave y serena.

Eso fue lo único que dijo, al cabo de una hora más Hinata se cambia de posición, con su mirada al techo y me vuelve a hablar.

-¿Hanami sigues ahí? –Me pregunta con voz baja.

-Sí, ya te dije que esperare hasta que quieras hablar.

-Odio a Naruto. –Me responde.

-No lo odias, lo amas y demasiado. –Le respondo rápidamente.

-¡No es cierto! Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. –Me responde alterada.

-Como te dije no lo odias, lo amas y demasiado o ¿Por qué te quieres someter a una cirugía de alto riesgo, para mejorar tus expectativas de vida? ¿Lo haces sin ningún motivo que te conduzca a querer hacerlo? Tienes tus motivos y uno de ellos es N-A-R-U-T-O


	6. ¿La verdad sale a flote?

-Creo que ya no quiero seguir con esta plática, olvidémoslo.

-Como quieras hermana, pero lo que paso entre tú y Naruto no se solucionara tan solo con un olvidémoslo, no es así de fácil.

-Lo sé, no tengo idea de que me paso y me arrepiento como no sabes cuánto.

-Bueno el error es de ambos, pero para arreglar este problema los más rápido posible tu darás el primer paso.

-Mmm, no esto segura.

-Tú déjame todo a mí. –Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro.

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Sigo insegura Hanami, espero que verme bien arreglada funcione en Naruto.

-Créeme funcionara todos los hombres son iguales.

Mientras caminaba al salón, por los pasillos todos se me quedaban viendo profesores y alumnos.

-No lo sé, empiezo a sentirme incomoda con todas esas miradas sobre mí.

-Vez funciona Naruto estará igual.

-¿No hubiese sido más fácil solo ir directamente con él y pedirle perdón?

-Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! mira aquel bombón.

-Oh! Es como si me pidiera a gritos que la haga mía.

-Sí.

Estoy a unos metros de la puerta y mi corazón empieza a palpitar más y más, cruzo la puerta y me detengo al ver a Naruto de pie junto a su mesabanco y al verme sus ojos se abren e inmediatamente se levanta y camina hacia mí.

De pronto escucho un ruido pero no lo distingo por todo lo que tengo en mente.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

-¿Perdón? ¿Sasuke?

-Sí, te hablo a ti hermosa, sé que no te crees que alguien tan guapo como yo te hable, pero créetelo.

No le tomo la suficiente importancia y trato de ir a mi lugar pero me toma del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? No me gusta que me dejen hablando como tonto.

-Me lastimas.

-¿Por qué no te rindes y sales conmigo de una vez?

-¿Qué? Acaso eres tonto, porque saldría con alguien tan arrogante como tú.

-¿Arrogante? Empleas mal la palabra yo diría "Considerado" ya que te hago un favor al salir contigo.

-¿Un favor? Eso quisieras, ahora suéltame que quiero ver a Naruto.

-¿Ver a Naruto? Jaja, no me digas te gusta ese perdedor. –Lo dice mientras de un tirón en el brazo la acerca a él.

-Ya te dije ¡SUÉLTAME! Además "el perdedor" aquí eres tú, pues me gusta el y no tú.

Enojado Sasuke la suelta.

-Nos vemos después amor.

Con todo ese alboroto un grupo de niñas se acerca a mí rodeándome y haciéndome preguntas sobre la relación que hay entre Sasuke y Yo, pero lo único que tenía en mente era saber dónde se encontraba Naruto, no lo veía por ningún lado y eso era triste pues me vestí así para él.

*En la cafetería*

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien Naruto?

-Sí, por supuesto. Ya me quedó todo aclarado, así que puedo continuar sin más.

-Enserio piensas dejar ir todo, solo por eso. ¿No piensas luchar por Hinata y demostrarle que la amas?

-¿Demostrar qué? Sí, está más que claro que todo ha sido un mal entendido desde el principio. Más que eso, ¿Tú estás bien? Ya que está más que sabido que te gusta Sasuke.

-¿Qué? Estas mal, eso era cuando recién comenzamos la escuela, ya sabes la fiebre del nuevo.

-Buenoo… Si tú lo dices.

-Cambiemos de tema, en unos días será tu cumpleaños ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Oh! Yo que pensé que se te había olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no, eres una persona a la que estimo mucho no se me pasaría tu cumpleaños, pero tampoco se me pasaría el otro suceso, Lamento tu perdida.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya no importa, estoy feliz de estar aquí y tener personas como tu a mi lado.

-Gracias, entre otras cosas tengo una idea para tu cumpleaños.

-Así ¿Cuál?

-Una fiesta en tu casa, e invitemos a todos tus amigos cercanos y queridos.

-Me parece bien.

-Es más déjame prepararla yo.

-No sé, eso es pedir demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿Estas rechazando mi ayuda?

-No, no es eso…

-Bueno, está decidido yo la organizo.

-Está bien.

De regreso al salón en el camino nos encontramos con Hinata y Hanami.

-Hola, Hinata. –Responde rápidamente Sakura.

-Hola. –Responde de forma seca.

-Como pronto será una fecha importante para Naruto, quería invitarte a la fiesta que celebrara en la casa de Naruto.

-¿Fecha especial? –Responde desconcertada.

-Sí, el cumpleaños de Naruto. –Le dice Hanami mientras le golpea las costillas con el codo.

-Ah! Cierto el cumpleaños de Naruto. –Responde mientras suelta una risa nerviosa.

-Exacto, como es una fecha especial para Naruto. –Lo dice mientras me toma del brazo-. Organizare una fiesta en su casa y quería invitarte.

-Ah! Sí, por supuesto iré. –Responde un poco desconcertada.

-Entonces nos retiramos. –Lo dice Sakura mientras tomada de mi brazo me jala para seguir caminando.

-Al pasar por un lado de Hinata ya no veo brillo en sus ojos, solo una pequeña sonrisa forzada y me dice:

-¿Cuánto más Naruto? –Me dice con una voz baja y serena.

-¿Perdón? –le digo mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia donde esta ella y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro me pregunta una vez más ¿Cuánto más? Y de pronto con voz más fuerte dice:

-¿Cuánto más fingiremos desinterés? Ya estoy cansada de quebrarme la cabeza pensando, porque eres frio conmigo, porque pasa lo que pasa. –Con voz más serena y quebrada al punto de estar cerca de llorar me dice:

-Sabes pasaste de ser una persona especial para mí, a la persona de la cual al parecer no sé nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno tenia muchísimo sin subir un capitulo pero estoy ocupado y casi no puedo siquiera usar la computadora y pues espero poder seguir subiendo los capítulos.<p> 


End file.
